Círculo vicioso doentio
by dai86
Summary: Presos entre amor e luxúria. SasuSaku. Tradução de Sick Cycle Carousel, por Kineticfairy.
1. Se vergonha tivesse um rosto

**Nota da tradutora: Esta tradução é uma compensação pela eterna demora de _Epílogo_, que não tem previsão de update. Acho que meu negócio é traduzir mesmo... escrever é muito difícil.**

**Bom, círculo vicioso doentio pode ser descrita como uma coleção de oneshots interligadas - cada capítulo é um momento diferente da relação (não relacionamento) entre Sasuke e Sakura. São episódios independentes entre si, mas que juntos contam a história desse casal.**

**Pode-se dizer que é um triângulo amoroso NaruSakuSasu, mas este não é o foco da fic, pois o relacionamento com Naruto não entra muito em destaque. **

**Espero que gostem.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Círculo vicioso doentio<strong>

Nota da autora: Esta é uma espécie de diligência de luxúria; meu lado pervertido e sem-vergonha exigiu que eu escrevesse. Varia do não explícito ao extremamente explícito, de forma que todos os personagens estão na casa dos vinte anos e são terrivelmente viciados em sadomasoquismo (emocional). Agora, com um saco sobre minha cabeça para o resto da minha vida, podem começar com os comentários irados que certamente serão atirados contra mim. Sofrendo com OOC e AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 <strong>

**Se vergonha tivesse um rosto...**

_Todos adoram uma tragédia..._

"Papai!" O homem de olhos escuros olhou para baixo para encarar o garotinho que segurava sua mão firme entre sua pequena palma e seus dedinhos. "Eu preciso mesmo tomar uma injeção? A mamãe já me deu um beijo." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha interrompendo seus passos, e ergueu a criança em seu colo.

"Sua mãe te disse que beijos curam tudo?" Seu pai lhe perguntou desconfiado. Era como olhar num espelho - ambos tinham cabelo negro como a noite e olhos como pedras de ônix. É claro, ele era o mais infame dos dois. Uchiha Sasuke, uma vez já um confiável shinobi de Konohagakure, agora nada mais do que um homem suspeito com poucos amigos, e conquistando aos poucos sua posição de volta na aldeia.

"Foi," o garotinho respondeu enquanto era carregado no colo do homem que subia os degraus que levavam à entrada do hospital.

"Você tem que tomar sua injeção porque os beijos de sua mãe só funcionam se você tomar a injeção," ele explicou, e seu filho acreditou. Eles entraram no edifício e se dirigiram à recepção.

"Olá Uchiha-san, e Shoichi-kun." A jovem mulher os cumprimentou, escondendo sua aliança de noivado com a mão direita. Apesar do ódio que recebia da população em geral, ele ainda conseguia atrair as mulheres locais. Ele era um homem casado agora, tendo obtido tanto seu primeiro como segundo objetivos antes dos 25 anos.

"Bem, ela já está pronta pra vocês. Então porque não vão até aquela sala do outro lado do corredor? Ah, aqui Shoichi-kun, não se esqueça do seu pirulito." Ela esticou o braço pra dar a Shoichi seu pirulito verde, mas Sasuke tomou o doce de sua mão.

"E você pode pegá-lo depois de sua injeção." Sasuke repreendeu, carregando o garotinho para a sala a que foram direcionados. A porta se fechou atrás deles e ele sentou seu filho na maca, guardando o pirulito em seu bolso.

Ele puxou a cadeira até a beira da maca e segurou seu filho pelos tornozelos, empurrando suas perninhas pra cima e pra baixo enquanto escutava as risadas do menino. Sentia tranqüilidade naquilo. Tudo em sua vida era desastroso, exceto por essa criança. Ele finalmente soube o que era amor puro sem sofrimentos.

A porta se abriu, e o sorriso do menino iluminou a sala. Ela era uma linda mulher, vestindo um jaleco branco sobre uma blusa rosa e uma saia num tom de preto lápis. O que a tornava bela eram seus olhos num esmeralda brilhante, e os cachos rosa na altura dos ombros.

"Haruno-chan, Haruno-chan, você sentiu minha falta?" o garotinho perguntou esticando seus braços. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e alcançou suas mãozinhas.

"É claro que sim. Shoichi-kun. Agora vamos preencher sua ficha. Ok?... nome, bem, essa é fácil. Uchiha Shoichi. Próxima... idade... essa é outra fácil. Você tem cinco."

"Haruno-chan! Você se esqueceu? Eu tenho seis. Fiz seis em julho." Ela fingiu surpresa e deu um passo pra trás.

"Oh, é verdade. Como pude ser tão tola em esquecer que você havia feito seis anos?" Ela fingiu riscar o número e reescrevê-lo, mas Sasuke sabia que ela estava apenas brincando com Shoichi. Ela era ótima com crianças - todas as crianças, mesmo a dele. Sasuke gostava do modo como ela brincava com seu filho; ela não parecia se esforçar tanto com as outras crianças que tratava.

"Porque você não veio pra minha festa de aniversário?" Shoichi perguntou. Sasuke não havia comparecido à festa tampouco, seu motivo o mesmo de Sakura – uma missão.

"Já conversamos sobre isso. Eu estava numa missão muito longa fora do país do fogo. Como médica ninja tive que ir salvar vidas, mas eu voltei trazendo um belo presente pra você, não foi? Ele assentiu com a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado, mas ela bagunçou seu cabelo de modo brincalhão e se virou pra lavar suas mãos.

"Levante a manga da camiseta," ela instruiu. Ele obedeceu e ela então tocou seu bracinho. "Olha só pra você, ficando grande e forte. Logo você vai ser tão poderoso quanto seu papai." Ela desinfetou a área, tirou a tampa da agulha, e deu leve batidinhas pra forçar as bolhas de ar a saírem. "Quer segurar minha mão?"

"Eu não preciso... ok, talvez só mais esta vez." Ela sorriu, e ele pegou sua mão e apertou com força, fechando os olhos.

"Ok, prontinho."

"Verdade?" Ele perguntou, espiando com um dos olhos pra vê-la colocando um band-aid azul gritante onde havia aplicado a injeção.

Ela riu uma risada profunda que fez o coração de Sasuke se acelerar. "Verdade. Agora, você se cuida e eu te vejo na sua próxima consulta." Ela foi até a pia pra lavar suas mãos novamente.

"Haruno-chan, porque você não vem jantar com a gente? Ela pode papai?..." Sasuke olhou de seu filho para a sua ex-colega de time e a garota quem foi apaixonada por ele por uma eternidade.

"Sinto muito, Shoichi-kun. Vou ter que recusar. Eu tenho um compromisso de jantar muito importante." Ela secou as mãos e voltou, se inclinando sobre ele. "Talvez outra hora, ok? Te vejo por aí, fora do hospital. Se cuida." Seu sorriso invadiu os sentidos de Sasuke, e então, no segundo seguinte ela havia deixado a sala num piscar de olhos.

Sasuke colocou seu filho no chão e pegou sua pequena mão, deixando a sala de exames. "Nagase-san, você poderia ficar de olho em Shoichi por um segundo? Esqueci de perguntar uma coisa à Haruno-san."

"Uh, claro. Sem problemas Uchiha-san." A moça respondeu, colocando sua xícara de chá no balcão. Sasuke trouxe o menino até ela, entregando a ele o prometido pirulito.

"Você fica com Nagase-san, ok? Eu já volto." Shoichi assentiu e Sasuke girou sobre seus pés, se apressando pelo corredor pelo qual viu Sakura desaparecer.

Ele estava bem atrás dela quando abriu uma porta e a puxou pra dentro, tapando sua boca pra que ela não gritasse e a empurrando pra dentro junto com ele, fechando a porta firme atrás deles. Percebeu que haviam entrado num armário de suprimentos médicos.

Sakura tirou a mão dele de sua boca e lançou um olhar zangado quando se deu conta de quem a havia arrastado subitamente pra um armário. "Sasuke, que diabos você acha que-" sua boca se pressionou com força contra a dela conforme ele envolvia seus braços possessivamente ao redor dela, a esmagando contra ele.

Instintivamente, suas mãos subiram pelas costas do homem, apertando com força pra poder sentir os músculos sob o tecido da camisa preta que carregava o emblema Uchiha no centro. Sua boca se moveu contra a dele, até que ele pressionou a língua em seus dentes, sentindo o gosto da pasta de dente que ela havia usado.

Ela sempre estava tão limpa, e era intoxicante com aroma de morango e junquilho, e mais macia do que qualquer veludo, qualquer seda ou cetim. Caixa lacradas de suprimentos caíram ao redor deles quando ele empurrou suas costas com força contra a estante.

Seus dedos agarraram seus cachos negros e ela interrompeu o beijo, tentando respirar conforme ele atacava seu pescoço, mordiscando e sugando com abandono. Sob a névoa de luxúria, ela foi capaz de empurrá-lo, o suficiente pra cessar seus beijos, mas ele esticou o braço e suas largas mãos envolveram sua cintura, se recusando a soltá-la.

"O quê-" ele bufou, ofegante com o ritmo insano das batidas de seu coração.

"O que você quer dizer com 'o quê'? Você é um homem casado com um filho ainda por cima." Ela teve que descolar seus dedos de sua cintura, mas ele era mais forte, de modo que suas mãos mal se moveram. "Olha, é ótimo que você esteja de volta. Quero dizer, é isso que Naruto e eu sempre lutamos pra conseguir – me solta – você teve sua vingança e você matou Orochimaru e agora você tem uma família pra si, todos os seus objetivos conquistados."

"Esse tão importante compromisso de jantar é com o dobe?" ele perguntou com um tom de desdém. Ela ainda tentava arrancar suas mãos de sua cintura, é claro, sem muito sucesso, tendo conseguido levantar um dedo ou dois.

Sasuke presumiu que ela poderia simplesmente usar aquela força bruta bizarra que possuía pra remover suas mãos, mas sabia que na realidade ela simplesmente queria ficar perto dele. Ainda assim... ela estava apresentando um belo show em querer escapar. "Você sabe que sim... nós estamos num relacionamento há mais tempo do que você está casado."

Ele a puxou pra perto de modo que seus quadris se pressionassem contra os dele, e sussurrou pra ela conforme apoiava a testa contra a dela. "Ainda dói." Toda a petulância dela se derreteu com preocupação, e ela parou de lutar com as mãos dele, deslizou suas mãos delicadas por seus braços, até a gola alta de sua camisa preta e a puxou, revelando o _Ten no Juin_ dormente.

"O que? Seu selo amaldiçoado?" Ela observou ele baixar os cílios e rir de modo obscuro.

"Não, meu coração." Ele disse com toda a seriedade, seus olhares se encontrando mais uma vez. Suas mãos se ergueram pra embalar seu rosto conforme ela baixava seus braços, imóveis a seus lados.

"Bem, não posso fazer nada a respeito disso," ela disse, virando seu rosto sob seu toque. Os lábios dele se moveram com gentileza ao longo de sua bochecha, se pressionando firme sobre o canto de seus lábios pintados.

"Eu acho que você pode," ele disse, pressionando os lábios diretamente sobre os dela num beijo lento e agonizante que fez seus dedos dos pés se curvarem pra que ela pudesse ficar mais próxima dele – ele era tão alto agora. Ela o empurrou com lágrimas nos olhos, lágrimas que ela lutava pra não derramar.

"Eu estou tentando te esquecer o mais rápido que posso, Sasuke. Então pára de bagunçar com os meus sentimentos."

"Eu nunca vou deixar você me esquecer," ele disse com um olhar duro e pressionou sua boca sobre a dela, mesmo enquanto ela resistia, e Sakura deu um longo gemido baixo conforme seus dedos calejados escorregavam sob sua blusa, se fechando sobre um de seus generosos seios.

De todos os dias pra ela não usar faixas em volta dos seios... Ele estava sob outra impressão: a de que ela se vestia de um certo modo quanto ele vinha visitá-la. "Eu definitivamente gosto quando você usa menos," ele sussurrou baixo contra a pele de seu pescoço.

Sasuke pegou a mão dela e deslizou por seu próprio corpo, pressionando sua palma contra sua calça, sobre o comprimento de sua ereção, a prendendo ali quando ela tentou recuar. "Não," ela murmurou contra seu pescoço quando ele se pressionou mais perto pra plantar um beijo atrás de sua orelha.

"Me faz parar." Ele subiu sua saia até a barriga e a ergueu do chão, a incentivando a envolver suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Ela cedeu por fim, seus dedos afastando seus cabelos negros pra beijá-lo com tanta paixão quanto ele. Ele puxou sua calcinha de lado e a tocou, massageando até que seus dedos ficassem molhados.

Puxando a cabeça dele pra mais perto, ela se deu conta de que era tarde demais para ambos – cada um era para o outro uma droga viciante na corrente sangüínea. Sasuke ergueu os quadris dela, se libertou de suas calças e cueca, e a baixou sobre sua ereção.

Ela chiou seu nome conforme ele penetrava nela até que estivesse completamente envolvido por seu calor apertado. Sakura enganchou suas pernas nos joelhos dele, seus tornozelos pressionados contra o lado de dentro das coxas firmes de Sasuke, enquanto ele repetidamente a erguia e baixava, criando uma fricção deliciosa entre eles.

Ele espalhou beijos ao longo de seu pescoço até sua orelha. Ele sugou o ar e arrastou seus lábios pela pele macia de seu rosto até sua boca, onde a acariciou e sugou de leve. "Eu quero ouvir você dizer que me ama."

"Sasuke-kun," ela soluçou, enterrando seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço e ombro, tentando conter suas lágrimas. Gotas quentes molharam o tecido de sua camisa. "Eu te amo," ela engasgou enquanto ele puxava seu membro de dentro dela apenas pra invadi-la novamente. Continuou nesse movimento tortuoso e delicioso de forma ritmada e implacável.

Ele soltou um som bestial quando a pressionou contra a estante e finalmente alcançou seu orgasmo, impulsionado pelo o dela. Ela engasgou, enxugando suas lágrimas quando ele extraiu seu membro.

Sasuke a baixou sobre seus próprios pés enquanto ela puxava sua saia novamente, esticando as dobras e correndo os dedos pelos cabelos para ajeitá-los. Ele ajustou as calças antes de afastar com o dedão as lágrimas dela que não pareciam cessar.

"Não chora, Sakura. Eu odeio quando você chora." Ele beijou o rosto úmido de lágrimas e a puxou para si, a segurando e inalando seu aroma. "Vamos fugir."

"Você está brincando?" Ela perguntou, rindo contra seu peito. Seus braços envolveram o torso dele e ela o segurou contra si – seu corpo quente e maravilhosamente sólido.

"Eu nunca brinco. Eu te amo, você me ama. Apenas venha comigo," ele disse contra seus cabelos, beijando o topo de sua testa e fechando os olhos. Ele podia sentir o coração dela batendo e era a coisa mais calmante que já havia ouvido, espantava todos seus demônios. Ele ainda era uma alma atormentada com uma mente assombrada.

"Se você me ama tanto assim, nunca deveria ter se casado – uma falta de consideração terrível de sua parte," ela disse ao se afastar, o encarando de baixo com olhos cansados. Há quanto tempo eles estavam trancados neste armário de suprimentos?

"Bem, se eu não tenho consideração, então você é uma mentirosa." Ela piscou, suas lágrimas finalmente haviam cessado. "Você disse que me amava, mas eu volto e descubro que você e aquele perdedor estão juntos." Ele acariciou sua bochecha com o polegar. "Imagino que deva ter sido melhor do que te ver com aquela imitação minha."

"Como eu poderia amar um homem que insiste em me chamar de 'Feiosa' com um sorriso no rosto?"

"Você não é feia, muito pelo contrário, você é linda de partir o coração." Ela riu novamente, reclinando a bochecha contra a mão dele.

"Quando Uchiha Sasuke se tornou um poeta?" Ele a beijou. Encanto nunca foi tão doce antes.

"Não um poeta, apenas um homem honesto." Ele a beijou novamente, envolvendo seu rosto com suas mãos. Ela se pressionou contra ele, suas mãos delicadas em seu cabelo, encantadas com o toque macio das mechas negras. Ela se afastou, sugando seu lábio inferior como se para sentir o gosto dele ali. Ele tinha sabor de oniguiri de tomate e sakê – ele adorava tomar sakê.

"Bem, honesto ou não, Naruto me ama; ele é bom pra mim-"

"Eu sou melhor." Ele beijou seu rosto, cada centímetro dele; nem mesmo seus cílios foram poupados de sua adoração. Ela se afastou novamente com os olhos fechados. Sua respiração estava errática novamente.

"Não é uma competição. Eu não vou fugir com você porque você tem uma esposa e um filho, e ambos te amam demais, e eu vou ficar com Naruto. Você é pai agora – você perdeu o direito de ser egoísta. Então está acabado."

Ela estava a um centímetro da maçaneta quando ele a puxou de volta e a beijou. "Você tem razão. Me perdoe por pensar em nós!" e então ele se foi. Ao que parece, ele sempre precisava ter a última palavra. Ele realmente parecia um adolescente teimoso, independente de quantos anos se passassem – se as coisas não fossem do seu jeito, ficava arredio.

Ela odiava estar apaixonada por ele – amá-lo não lhe trouxe nada além de miséria desde que era uma garotinha. Não havia final feliz com Uchiha Sasuke; só havia dor, sofrimento e auto-depreciação. Ela respirou profundamente, se recompôs e recolheu as caixas caídas.

Ela tinha pacientes para atender, e um jantar pra se aprontar. Naruto provavelmente iria pedi-la em casamento novamente, e talvez dessa vez, ela aceitaria.

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, comentários, idéias... reviews!<strong>

**dai86**


	2. Pesadelo sem fim, o lar do demônio

**Círculo vicioso doentio**

Nota da autora: Escolhi o título dessa fic porque se você já escutou a música do Lifehouse (Sick Cycle Carousel), a letra se encaixa com a situação em que coloquei Sasuke e Sakura nesse conto infeliz. Porque Sasuke casou com outra pessoa foi outra pergunta que me fizeram. Bem, eu havia dito – foi porque ela já estava num relacionamento com Naruto.

Aviso – Se você não aprova... este é o nível explícito que mencionei no capítulo anterior, e acho que vai ser o alvo de _flames_... Nunca recebi _flames_ antes... digamos que seria o suficiente pra ferir meus sentimentos, mas essa é a vida de um escritor, certo? Além disso, escrevi isto então queria expor. Escrevo bastante pra mim mesma. Só pra vocês saberem, não há finais felizes entre eles nestas estórias, por essa razão classifiquei como _angst_. Não quero dizer que não há amor entre eles, apenas acontece que as situações em que os coloco não irá permitir tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Pesadelo sem fim, o lar do demônio**

É um pouco doentio o modo como estou presa a você...

.

A casa estava escura. Ela adorava a escuridão, adorava ficar cega, adorava o modo como aguçava seus outros sentidos. Sons, aromas, tato. Ele podia até mesmo saborear a escuridão fria da sala de estar.

A janela estava aberta, e era óbvio que havia um intruso dentro. Ela vestia apenas sua confortável camisa larga que cobria até suas coxas e um shorts rosa. Em sua mão ela apertava com força o cabo de uma kunai.

O assoalho rangeu sob o peso de passos, querendo se fazer notar, e ela sabia que era ele, porque ele cheirava a pinho e cinzas, e ninguém mais que ela conhecia era capaz de manter esse odor por muito tempo.

A sala estava vazia, exceto pelo luar e Sasuke Uchiha, em pé ao lado do seu sofá. Seu cabelo era um negro azulado, da cor da noite, e seus olhos mais escuros do que obsidiana.

Ela seguiu as linhas de seu corpo até os ombros largos, o contorno dos músculos de seus braços, o peito já nu. Não havia pêlos em seu peito, apenas o contorno dos músculos firmes. "Eu vim pra uma coisa e uma coisa apenas," ele repetia aquilo todas as noites, como um mantra.

"Eu não sou sua vadia!" ela retrucou, apertando os olhos, mas a sensação quente na base de seu abdômen lhe dizia outra coisa. Por que ela não podia parar? Por que ela continuava a permitir que ele entrasse?

"Mas não é isso que você é?" Ela apertou a kunai em sua mão. Ela sabia que nunca iria usá-la contra ele, nunca seria capaz de voltar uma arma contra o homem que ela amou inadvertidamente. Ela encolheu as pernas contra seu corpo, envolvendo os braços com força em volta de si mesma.

"Vai embora, Sasuke. Fora." Ela sentiu ele se ajoelhando a sua frente, mas não ousou olhar. Ela manteve os olhos firmemente fechados. "Fora!"

"Por que eu iria embora quando é óbvio que você pertence a mim?" ele forçou as pernas dela a se abrirem, revelando o tecido que escondia o que logo iria ligá-los. Ele percorreu o interior de suas coxas com as mãos e sorriu de forma mordaz pra ela.

Um dia eles já haviam sido companheiros, amigos. Agora, sentada ali, tentando se agarrar a sua sanidade, ela não se sentia muito amigável, se sentia enlouquecida. _Bom Deus_, ela era uma viciada, e Sasuke Uchiha sua droga.

Ela queria atirar-se do sofá sobre ele. Queria correr pra ele, agarrá-lo, fodê-lo. Não era certo. Esta não era ela. Não havia outra maneira de descrever os desejos do seu corpo.

"Levanta." Uma ordem.

Seus dedos se soltaram do cabo da kunai e ela obedeceu a seu comando. Não havia como lutar contra o destino. Confie em Haruno Sakura pra tirar uma lição do livro de Hyuuga Neji.

Ela observou como um predador enquanto ele recuava, afastando-se. Ela lambeu seus lábios inconscientemente. "De joelhos," foi outro comando que ela estava menos relutante em obedecer.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de se abaixar no chão de quatro. Sakura se arrastou em direção a ele, sentindo-se como um animal cercando sua presa. Ela realmente era uma vadia.

Seus pés estavam descalços. Ela baixou os lábios contra a pele lisa em cima de seu pé, beijou uma vez antes de lamber ao longo dela. A respiração dele escapou trêmula num grunhido ininteligível. Sakura usou suas mãos pra subir por suas pernas, puxando as calças, até que ela se ajoelhou na frente dele.

Sem intenção, ela baixou um pouco as calças dele, expondo o tecido azul escuro de sua cueca. Seu rosto estava quase na altura de sua virilha, e ela podia vê-lo apertado e firme sob o tecido, a ponta do membro pressionando contra o elástico da peça íntima.

Sakura queria ajudá-lo, retirar essa barreira. Ela deslizou as mãos em torno dele, agarrando a parte de trás das calças com seus dedos, agarrando a parte posterior de seus quadris. Isso arrancou um som grave da base da garganta de Sasuke, o que mal a impediu de baixar completamente suas calças e cueca.

Ela estava fazendo tudo cuidadosamente devagar; ela queria torturá-lo por torturá-la. Sakura não queria ser cuidadosa, e definitivamente não queria fazer isso devagar. Ela queria que ele implorasse pra que ela o tomasse. Maldição, ela era melhor do que isso.

Sasuke acariciou seus cabelos, e este simples toque carinhoso a fez levantar seu rosto novamente. Aí estava aquele olhar na expressão dele, o olhar que ele mostrava quando estava certo de que a tinha, do que iria acontecer entre eles, ele era um tremendo egomaníaco. Aquele olhar trouxe um som grave à garganta dela, e ele tocou seu rosto. "Não para," ele disse naquela suave voz sombria. "Não para."

Sakura pressionou o rosto contra o membro dele e escutou ele chiar entre dentes cerrados enquanto ela esfregava sua bochecha contra ele, seus dedos deslizando pra apertar a carne na base de suas costas. Ele estava tão duro, tão firme contra seu rosto sob aquele tecido.

Sasuke soltou um som, uma mistura entre uma palavra e um grito, suas mãos voaram para a parte de trás das calças, e ele mesmo foi quem puxou as peças de roupa para baixo, se revelando para os olhos da garota. O calor entre eles era intenso, como se pudessem derreter o que tocassem.

Ele era macio, a cabeça larga e arredondada, bonito, reto. Ela o tomou em suas mãos, deslizando seus dedos pelo membro pra ouvir mais daquelas respirações trêmulas. O levantou apenas o suficiente para que ela pudesse envolver sua boca ao redor da cabeça, rolando a língua ao longo da curva graciosa dele. Ele estremeceu sob seu toque e ela sorriu – ele não era tão apático quanto ele pensava.

Ela colocou mais de seu membro em sua boca, e ele era de uma maciez perfeita. Cada toque, cada carícia e cada lambida arrancava algum novo som dele, e aquilo logo se tornou um jogo pra ver o som que ela poderia evocar a seguir. Sua respiração vinha em rápidas arfadas ritmadas.

Ele agarrou um punhado de seus cabelos, a puxando dele, seus olhos, e muito provavelmente os dela também, nublados com luxúria. "Levanta."

Ela franziu a testa, seu jogo já havia terminado? Que deprimente. "O quê?"

Ele se abaixou, pegou-lhe os cotovelos, e a puxou de pé. Ele a beijou com força, sua língua invadindo sua boca pra explorar cada canto. Era como se ele estivesse tentando possuí-la através desse único beijo depravado. Com suas bocas ainda coladas num beijo molhado, ele a ergueu.

Ele abriu suas pernas com as mãos e chutou suas calças pra longe. A sensação dele tão firme, tão pronto, provocou sons emitidos da boca dela, dos quais ele bebeu como se fossem o sakê que ele tanto gostava de tomar.

Sasuke usou as mãos para afastar a parte inferior do corpo dela. Ela ainda tinha os braços ao redor de seus ombros, os dedos acariciando o cabelo em sua nuca. Ele usou uma mão para sustentar o peso dela, enquanto a outra se moveu entre eles. Levou menos de um segundo para ela se dar conta do que estava prestes a acontecer.

Sakura lutou contra a sensação de suas mãos, de sua boca; ela interrompeu o beijo tempo o suficiente para ofegar, "Sasuke-kun," e ele avançou com os quadris pra cima.

A sensação dele dentro dela era exatamente o que ela queria, o que ela desejava o dia inteiro, ela estava viciada em sexo, particularmente o sexo dele. Ele nunca era hesitante ou gentil; sempre foi desinibido e bruto.

Ele tentou resistir contra o aperto molhado do corpo feminino. Ambas as mãos apertando a base de suas costas sobre a curva de seus quadris, a forçando contra si ao mesmo tempo em que estocava repetidamente dentro dela.

Ela mordeu seu ombro para evitar os gritos que ele induzia. Ele a carregou pra longe da sala de estar gelada que causava arrepios na pele. Eles estavam no quarto dela, onde estava mais quente porque ela havia deixado o aquecedor ligado antes de ir para a sala esperar por ele.

Ele a deixou cair sobre o colchão, segurando sua cintura, enquanto permanecia de pé, prendendo seu corpo na beira da cama, ele a segurou como se ela pesasse menos que uma pena.

Seus olhos eram selvagens, da cor de sangue salpicado com seis tomoe negros que giravam. Ele deslizava seu membro pra fora um centímetro de cada vez até que estivesse quase livre, então se enterrava novamente, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto.

Não havia dor. Ele tinha sido brusco da primeira vez quando houve dor, mas após vários encontros ela só gritava porque ele atingia aquele pequeno ponto extremamente sensível que, quando estimulado, provocava um intenso prazer sexual.

Ele encontrou um ritmo que era rápido, e profundo e vigoroso, como se ele estivesse tentando invadir seu ventre. Seu segundo objetivo, é claro, era a restauração do clã Uchiha. Ele não poderia ao menos pedi-la em casamento primeiro?

Seu orgasmo a pegou desprevenida. Num segundo ela acompanhava seu ritmo a cada estocada, e no outro ela estava esmagando suas mãos sob as dela, gritando, se contorcendo debaixo dele.

Sasuke grunhiu, alto e firme, enquanto montava nela contra o colchão, com força. Seu corpo ficou rijo contra o dela, as mechas de sua franja negra roçando o abdômen firme dela, fazendo cócegas. Isso, misturado com o seu orgasmo e o dele era extasiante.

Ela fechou os olhos quando outra onda de prazer a rasgou como uma correnteza, uma explosão de cores brilhando por trás das pálpebras fechadas. As pernas dele cederam, e ele tombou sobre ela como um edifício em ruínas.

Sasuke a empurrou mais pra cima no colchão, ainda enterrado dentro dela; ela podia sentir os tremores dele pressionando contra suas paredes internas, no rescaldo do sexo mais incrível.

Ele olhou para ela, seu Sharingan desativado, e os olhos de volta a sua cor negra brilhante. Havia algo em seus olhos, algo sério. Ela ignorou porque ele sempre era sério, e ele não tinha paciência para piadas, exceto para aquelas palavras cruéis de escárnio dele.

"Eu quero ficar aqui. Eu quero casar com você." Ela o empurrou de cima dela e se sentou, baixando sua camiseta. Teria ido procurar sua calcinha se não estivesse tão exausta que suas pernas mal podiam sustentá-la.

"Não seja idiota," ela repreendeu. A relação deles nunca iria funcionar além de qualquer coisa exceto uma foda rápida, desenfreada e inconseqüente. Fora de sua casa, ele se comportava como se nem sequer a conhecesse. Mesmo nas confraternizações entre amigos. "Agora, se você não se importa, eu gostaria que você desse o fora da minha casa."

Ele se levantou, puxou a cueca de volta sobre seus quadris e segurou suas mãos pra que ela não o acertasse enquanto lhe beijava a testa. "Como queira, mas vou estar de volta amanhã, talvez na parte da tarde. Eu gostaria de vê-la à luz do dia dessa vez." Ele insinuou um beijo sobre seus lábios, mas se afastou, deixando o quarto dela para pegar suas calças.

Não havia nada que justificasse ela estar sendo tão fria com ele, exceto o fato dele vir a sua casa em busca de sexo quando ambos estavam em seus próprios relacionamentos separados, e ainda... isto não era desculpa. Ceder a ele da maneira que ela fazia, todas as noites.

Era tudo um tanto sarcástico, sádico, psicótico, e ainda assim, quando ele disse que queria ficar, ela queria dizer, vá em frente. Quando ele disse que queria casar com ela... ela queria dizer sim.

Apenas um pensamento passou por sua mente enquanto ela permanecia encolhida de lado: ela iria queimar no inferno por sua transgressão. "... mal posso esperar."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora: caso vocês estejam confusos, os capítulos não estão em ordem cronológica. Conforme vocês forem lendo, vão entender o momento em que aconteceram e como Sasuke e Sakura chegaram onde estão. <strong>

**Este não é um dos capítulos que mais gosto, porque é hentai puro (e não é das melhores cenas), não revela nada do enredo, não contribui para o quadro geral da história. Honestamente, se eu pulasse ele não ia fazer a menor falta, mas acho necessário ser fiel ao trabalho original da autora.**

**Bom, a primeira vista, o próximo capítulo não é muito diferente: Sasuke e a Sakura, lemon (é claro),... mas é um momento importante que esclarece algumas questões da história deles e revela mais dos sentimentos distorcidos deles. Espero que gostem.**

**Beijos. (Não esqueçam dos reviews)**

**dai86**


	3. Até que eu encontre um outro alguém

**Nota da tradutora: Tá, eu havia dito que ia me afastar por uns meses por conta dos estudos, e eu realmente já comecei a pegar pesado nos estudos. Mas eu não resisti e terminei a tradução deste capítulo que estava quase completa já fazia algum tempo. Aproveitem, pois é a raspa do tacho das minhas traduções esse ano.**

**Agora sim... Fui! (e só volto em 2012)**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Círculo vicioso doentio<strong>

Nota da autora: Bem, eu não recebi nenhuma crítica dolorosa, o que é um alívio, devo dizer... Eu reescrevi isso pra que fosse um pouco mais longo do que originalmente era... Eu simplesmente pareço não conseguir fazê-lo por mais longo que o mínimo de duas mil palavras por capítulo. Mais uma vez devo avisá-los sobre o conteúdo – a classificação para tema adulto, linguagem forte (embora eu tenha quase certeza que não é o caso deste capítulo), e uso de álcool.

Bem... goste, não goste... Eu apenas estou vendo quantos acessos eu consigo agora. Não me levem a mal, eu gosto de receber reviews... mas isso está começando a ser feito por diversão, apesar de eu apreciar os reviews que recebi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Até que eu encontre um outro alguém**

_Teria sido melhor se nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido..._

_._

Haruno Sakura estava de pé diante do espelho - no meio do quarto destinado à noiva para se preparar para seu dia especial - de modo letárgico se perguntando como e por que ela estava ali. Certamente não para celebrar. O que uma mulher que perdeu o homem que amava para outra mulher teria para celebrar?

Trêmula, ela ergueu o copo em suas mãos aos lábios; cheio de scotch com gelo. Ela tomou um largo gole e engoliu de uma vez, apertando os olhos com força diante do sabor forte e amargo.

Isto era o que ela deveria estar fazendo, se embebedando e se afogando em auto-piedade, lamentando a perda de um belo homem que tinha seu coração desde que era uma garotinha... bem, ela era muito jovem quando se convenceu de que estava apaixonada por ele.

Uchiha Sasuke, último membro vivo de seu clã, possuidor do Sharingan, traidor de Konohagakure, um homem tentando conquistar seu lugar novamente na aldeia através de redenção. Ela sinceramente lhe desejava sorte com isso.

Porque no final das contas, estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele - todo aquele cabelo negro, olhos de obsidiana impenetráveis, o rosto alvo de traços perfeitos, e músculos firmes com cicatrizes antigas. Ele era como algo saído de um sonho beirando um pesadelo.

Ela estava escondida, pois não podia suportar ver a troca de juramentos, o beijo que selaria o acordo de amar um ao outro até a morte, unindo o casal para sempre. Ela engoliu outro largo gole do scotch amargo e apertou a mandíbula, pressionando os lábios.

Ela olhou para baixo, encontrando o copo vazio, e o colocou sobre a mesa branca usada mais para decoração diante da janela coberta por pesadas cortinas brancas e beges.

Ela podia ouvir a música e supôs que a recepção tinha começado. Se dependesse de Sasuke ele teria resolvido a questão com uma rápida cerimônia privada e teria ido para casa. Com a porta fechada e a distância entre as salas, a música era um som abafado ao fundo.

Sakura podia até imaginá-lo, de mau humor num canto, enquanto Naruto tentava embebedá-lo ou engajá-lo numa conversa com os amigos e família da noiva. Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Ela não sabia por que estava aqui, tinha que haver uma razão... talvez ela acreditasse que ele renunciaria a tudo e correria para ela, abriria os braços para ela e diria _'desculpe'_ e _'eu te amo'_. Bem, ele sempre lhe dizia esta última frase, ela só achava difícil acreditar enquanto ele estava noivo de outra mulher.

Ela parou diante do espelho novamente e observou tudo, desde a cor rubi brilhante e acetinada de seu vestido até os saltos vermelhos combinando. Ela odiava tudo naquele espelho, os olhos esmeralda acusadores, a maquiagem que ressaltava sua feição facial natural; ela odiava aquele vestido. Ela odiava seu cabelo preso no alto com presilhas brilhantes rubi.

Ela odiava tanto a si mesma... começou a andar novamente. O som da porta se abrindo a tirou de seus pensamentos desdenhosos e interrompeu seus movimentos. Lá estava ele, todo sombrio e alto, e mais bonito do que qualquer anjo no céu, mais inebriante do que qualquer demônio no inferno.

Ela recuou diante dos olhos negros largos. A respiração dele estava um pouco irregular, como se estivesse procurando nervoso por algo que não conseguia encontrar. Ela engoliu aquele nó em sua garganta que havia se formado no segundo em que seus olhos se encontraram com os dele. "Sasuke-kun..."

"O que aconteceu? Eu estava procurando por você," ele disse se recompondo. Ele entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ouvindo o som da fechadura sendo trancada, ela cambaleou, dando um passo para trás. Ela encontrou seus olhos escuros e sentiu a mão trêmula, tocando seus cabelos, incapaz de correr os dedos pelos fios a não ser que arriscasse estragar o penteado.

"Você pensou que eu iria assistir enquanto você se tornava marido de outra mulher?" ela deixou cair a mão novamente sobre seu estômago, os dedos se apertando contra seu lado. Ela riu mais pra si mesma e se virou, pra não ter que olhar para ele. Se ela não olhasse para ele, então não seria tentada a agarrá-lo.

"Sinto muito." Ela fechou os olhos – não estava esperando por aquilo, aquilo era o que menos ela esperava. Ela queria que ouvir aquelas palavras dele, mas não esperava que ele as dissesse. Ela engoliu seco novamente – aquele nó na garganta simplesmente parecia não desaparecer. Ela pôde escutá-lo atravessar o tapete macio até que estivesse de pé atrás dela.

Ela podia sentir seu calor enquanto suas mãos pairavam sobre seus ombros, debatendo consigo mesmo se devia ou não tocá-la. Ele decidiu tocá-la, e ela empalideceu, rígida de tensão. Ele chegou mais perto até que a tivesse pressionada contra ele. Ela podia sentir o ritmo firme das batidas de seu coração.

Sakura inclinou a cabeça pra trás sobre seu ombro forte e suspirou quando sua mão desceu pelos ombros nus, para os braços, cotovelos, punhos e depois os dedos entrelaçados em conjunto, envolvendo os braços de ambos ao redor dela.

Ele acariciou seu pescoço com o nariz, a ponta mal tocando sua pele, e aproximou os lábios para beijar e mordiscar. Ela fez um som que lhe agradou, e ele soltou suas mãos e correu suas próprias mãos largas até o peito dela, pressionando firme contra seus seios. "Eu nunca quis te magoar..."

"Você deveria ter pensado nisso... antes de tudo," ela disse, baixando a cabeça de modo que o queixo tocou seu peito. As mãos dele se moveram sobre seu estômago, onde ele a acariciava sob o tecido do lindo vestido, incapaz de conter o riso ofegante contra a pele sensível dela.

"Ela está carregando meu filho, Sakura. O que eu devia ter feito? Forçá-la a abortar? Eu fiz o que eu achava que era certo. Você sempre me disse pra fazer o que era certo."

"Desde quando você me escuta?" Ela ouviu – _sentiu_ ele suspirar contra seu ombro. Ele beijou suavemente e inalou na curva de seu pescoço antes de lamber sua orelha e mordê-la de leve.

"Eu te amo, você está ouvindo?" ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, "_eu_ te amo. Eu _te_ amo. Eu te _amo_. Você ainda não acredita em mim?" Sem intenção, ela se pressionou contra ele quando Sasuke agarrou o cetim de seu vestido em seu punho, e o puxou expondo sua coxa, ele colocou a mão sob o tecido arrastando os dedos contra a pele da parte de dentro de sua coxa.

"Eu não sei... são apenas palavras." Ele a girou e a empurrou pra trás até que estivesse pressionada entre ele e a parede. Sakura olhou pra ele, esperando tê-lo irritado o suficiente pra que desse as costas e fosse embora. Nada nunca acontecia da maneira que devia. Seria terrível que ela não quisesse realmente que ele fosse?

Não quisesse que ele voltasse para aquela mulher... sua esposa? Ela queria mantê-lo nessa fantasia com ela, onde havia apenas ela, e apenas ele, e eles eram amantes, o resto do mundo já não existia mais.

Ele subiu as mãos ao longo da parte de trás do corpete brilhante, pegou o zíper, e o puxou pra baixo com impaciência. Este enganchou várias vezes no tecido, mas isso só serviu pra provocar ainda mais.

Seus seios se pressionavam contra o peito dele enquanto Sasuke roçava seus lábios ao longo dos dela. Seus delicados dedos apertaram os ombros largos dele - ela causava dor em todos os lugares certos. Ele devorava seus lábios enquanto puxava a saia de cetim até que seus seios alvos se revelaram, coroados com mamilos rosados.

Ele tombou a cabeça, tomando um mamilo em sua boca e embalando o seio, sentiu-se embriagado pelo seu perfume de flores e morangos. Ele chupou e acariciou com a língua até que ela estivesse úmida sob os efeitos de seus cuidados, e então direcionou sua atenção para o seio esquerdo, começando o mesmo tratamento.

Ela se arqueou contra ele com um gemido desinibido, e ele desceu as mãos novamente para sua saia, caindo lentamente de joelhos diante dela, arrastando consigo o vestido agora frouxo, ansiosamente desnudando o resto de seu corpo diante de seu olhar intenso.

O vestido caiu em torno de seus tornozelos e ele abraçou sua cintura, a erguendo e carregando para aquela larga mesa onde ela havia deixado seu copo. Ele atirou o objeto de vidro pra longe com um movimento brusco do braço e a deitou sobre a mesa, enroscando os dedos em sua calcinha pra tirá-la do caminho também. Ele tirou seus saltos delicadamente e beijou seus joelhos antes de beijar o canto de seus lábios pintados.

Com destreza os dedos de Sakura começaram a tirar sua camisa enquanto ele tratava de se livrar das calças e cueca. Ele afastou as mãos dela agitado e girou os ombros para trás pra se livrar da camisa. Músculos dançavam sob sua pele conforme ele tirou a peça de roupa irritante. Ele a puxou pra mais perto, se aconchegando entre as pernas dela.

Ele plantou beijos ao longo do contorno inferior de seu rosto, deslizando os lábios de uma orelha a outra, passando por seu queixo. Se afastando, ele encarou o olhar entorpecido dela. "Não faz isso Sakura. Não se fecha pra mim agora." Seus cílios se ergueram, e ela foi presa por aquele olhar suplicante.

"E se eu engravidar? Nós não estamos sendo exatamente cuidadosos aqui." Ele enterrou o rosto no ninho perfumado de seu ombro. Ele a beijou e ela percebeu que suas mãos pareciam ter vontade própria. Ela pressionou a ponta dos dedos contra a pele lisa de suas costas, dançando sobre a coluna, até sua nuca, onde o selo amaldiçoado permanecia dormente.

Ela enrolou os dedos no cabelo que roçava sua nuca e ele finalmente sussurrou pra ela. "Eu rira cuidar de você... Eu queria que você fosse a mãe do meu filho... eu teria me casado com você se pudesse."

Um riso ecoou através dela e ela pressionou a bochecha contra a dele. Ela se afastou pra ver seu rosto, e o que viu quase partiu seu coração.

Quase.

Ela não permitiria isso. "Mas eu não sou, e ela é. E você já se casou com ela." Ela engasgou quando ele pressionou a boca contra a dela, invadindo com sua língua, tocando em cada canto que pudesse alcançar.

Os dedos de Sakura agarraram com mais força os cabelos negros, tentando acompanhar seu ritmo intenso. "Me diz que isso não muda nada. Me diz que você ainda me ama. Da forma que amava antes de tudo isso?" Ele implorou pra ela.

"Tudo isso...? Você quer dizer ter dormido com outra mulher, engravidando ela e depois se casando com ela?" Sua voz não carregava o tom de sarcasmo que se esperaria, e nem precisava. Ele pressionou a testa contra a dela e suspirou. Ele suspirava tanto quando estava perto dela, como se as correntes prendendo sua alma ficassem mais pesadas a cada momento.

Parecia que ela era a única com as chaves dessas correntes e, ainda que apenas por alguns momentos, ela poderia removê-las. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era lhe dizer que ainda estava desesperadamente apaixonada por ele e lhe entregar seu corpo. Ela pegou seu rosto entre suas mãos e os colocou cara a cara.

A expressão no olhar dele partiu seu coração desta vez. "Se dizer algo que você já sabe vai fazer você se sentir... melhor... então sim, Sasuke-kun, eu te amo, mas não do jeito que amava quando era uma garotinha." Isso pareceu trazer uma nova onda de dor para aqueles olhos negros.

"Eu te idolatrava quando era mais nova, com toda a confiança de uma criança, e a doçura que uma menina dedica a seu primeiro amor. Acho que você jamais percebeu." Ele pode ter visto partes dela, mas nunca viu sua alma completamente, iluminada pelo amor. Agora toda a luz havia se esvaído...

Ela ansiava por aqueles dias passados - nunca mais poderia tê-los de volta, não em um milhão de anos. Agora tudo o que havia era o sexo. Como ela desejava ter tido o tipo de relacionamento inocente que era o sonho de toda garota, jovem ou madura.

Sonhos como beijos castos e delicados, mãos dadas, palavras doces que diziam que tudo ficaria bem num mundo frio e cinza. Sakura suspirou. Olhos negros estudavam os dela, tentando entender suas palavras.

Ela podia sentir a fera enjaulada dentro dele, ficando impaciente. Como se o que ela estava dizendo a ele levaria até seu desejo de ter seus corpos interligados. "Eu não sou a garota ingênua que você conhecia. Eu teria te amado pra sempre. Eu te entrego meu corpo Sasuke-kun, porque eu também preciso do consolo, mas esse é o fim pra nós. Eu não vou chorar por estar acabado. Não me arrependo de amar você, nem por um segundo."

Ela podia ver a dor crua em seus olhos diante de suas palavras, e acariciou os cabelos em sua nuca. "Vem aqui," ela chamou. Ele se aproximou até que suas barrigas, seus peitos estivessem pressionados, e ele estivesse aninhado entre suas pernas.

Ela o beijou de uma forma que fez seus joelhos quase cederem, e ele a puxou pra borda da mesa até que ele estivesse enterrado profundamente dentro dela. Ela mordeu seu ombro pra abafar o gemido de prazer que ameaçava fazê-la gritar.

Ele era bom, era melhor do que bom. Ela esfregou o rosto num movimento lento ao longo de seu ombro. Ela beijou a pele ferida, sangrando um pouco onde seus dentes haviam mordido. Ele chocou seus lábios num beijo violento. Seu aperto sobre seus quadris cada vez mais forte conforme ele a penetrava ainda mais fundo, nunca interrompendo o contato erótico de seus lábios.

O orgasmo a atingiu em cheio, intenso e violento. Ao mesmo tempo ela pôde sentir o líquido quente que a preenchia conforme Sasuke tremia contra ela rígido, e então tombou contra ele, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Tudo parecia pior agora, porque ela estava chorando, mesmo que tivesse dito que não o faria.

_Hipócrita..._ ela pensou, mesmo enquanto o apertava com força contra si, querendo nunca soltá-lo, querendo que isso nunca terminasse. Todos os dias ela o queria dentro de seu corpo, a tocando, a beijando, e a amando. Ela queria nunca mais ter que ficar longe dele, mas ele estava partindo amanhã com sua esposa.

"Sinto muito," ele disse novamente enquanto a afastava de modo que pudesse enxugar as lágrimas.

"Pelo o quê você está se desculpando agora?" o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos verdes mesmo enquanto ele lhe beijava a testa. Por que ele tinha que ser tão carinhoso? O Sasuke de doze, treze, quinze anos, a teria repreendido por ser tão emotiva. O Sasuke de vinte e um anos lamentava suas lágrimas.

"Por não pensar, desperdiçar seu tempo... por tudo." Ele se afastou, vestindo suas roupas de volta, se virando então pra pegar o vestido no chão. Ela desceu da mesa e vestiu sua calcinha. Ele lhe entregou o vestido de volta e ela se ocupou em vesti-lo.

"Por que você tem que estragar tudo?" Ele parou de abotoar a camisa, se virando para encará-la. Ele encolheu os ombros num gesto indiferente, como se isso fosse sua resposta. "Não é o bastante. Eu só quero estar com você... sem o fardo do seu amor. É sufocante. Eu não consigo respirar às vezes."

"Me desculpe. É a única maneira que eu sei te amar."

Ela queria rir, mas só conseguiu engolir suas lágrimas e endurecer seu coração. Como ele podia dizer isso... quando ela não podia tê-lo ou esse amor que ele dizia sentir?

Lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto conforme ela soltava seus cabelos, deixando que caíssem sobre sua nuca. Ela os ajeitou num coque frouxo, prendendo com as presilhas rubi. Ele não suportava vê-la com tanta dor, mas ele era uma fonte constante de sofrimento pra ela. Ela levantou a mão pra enxugar as lágrimas com seu rímel, esfregando até que o negro a maquiagem sumisse.

Ele a abraçou contra si, a apertando forte mesmo quando ela se retesou sob seus braços. "É melhor se apressar a voltar. Sua noiva deve estar sentindo falta do noivo." Ele recuou, esfregando seus braços nus e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu te amo."

"Por que amor não pode ser o suficiente...?" Ela perguntou quando ele já havia deixado a sala. Se viu olhando no espelho a imagem débil e patética de si mesma. Lá estava ele, no espelho, - mas não no espelho - tudo o que tinha que fazer era estender a mão e...

Ela cobriu a boca com a mão então... não podia sequer olhar pra si mesma mais e cobriu os olhos, chorando alto, incapaz de reprimir as lágrimas. "Oh Deus!" Ela caiu no chão, puxando os joelhos contra o peito. Não, ela não era mais a pequena Haruno Sakura. Ela era uma mulher atormentada por luxúria que nunca poderia se transformar em amor verdadeiro. Tudo o que tinha era o fantasma, a ilusão.

Ela o amava... ela o amava mais que a própria vida, e ele a amava. Mas o amor dele chegou tarde demais. Ela tinha finalmente dado um ponto final àquele pequeno tórrido caso de amor. Ela não poderia mais vê-lo. Teria de encontrar outra pessoa ou esquecer de todos os homens pra sempre - o que quer que permitisse que ela sarasse mais rápido. Mas ele sempre teria um pedaço de seu coração. Para sempre e sempre, ele teria uma parte de seu coração e, claro, sua alma triste.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora: bem, acho que este capítulo esclareceu alguns pontos, como o porquê de Sasuke estar casado, e com um filho de outra mulher, mesmo amando Sakura.<strong>

**Como já havia dito, os capítulos não estão em ordem cronológica, e cada capítulo se desenrola num determinado momento da relação deles, cada qual revelando uma peça do quebra-cabeça pra entendermos como eles se enfiaram na situação em que se encontram... ou se encontrarão.**

**O que posso dizer de todos os capítulos é que todos têm lemon e são angst. Vou confessar que curto um hentai, mas o que realmente me atraiu nessa fic foi o clima constante de angústia que rodeia o casal em suas interações. Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic pra ver o final dessa história.**

**Não esqueçam de deixar reviews!**

**beijos**

**dai86**


End file.
